The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device, a method of controlling the light-emitting device, and a program.
According to the related art, for example, JP 2009-70832A discloses a technology in which a transmitter transmits at least one lighting control signal based on a map file to a plurality of light systems and at least first and second light systems of the plurality of light systems each generate an optical output in response to at least one lighting control signal so that a visibly linked effect can be obtained by visible light including letters, figures, visual patterns, and pictures.